The Reflex
by UConnHusky90
Summary: It's the summer of 2012, Emma's gone for good and Will Schuester realizes his life pretty much sucks. With the air conditioning broken, he's hot and bothered in more ways than one. Ordering a "date" from an internet "escort" site, Will is shocked by who shows up on his doorstep and the effect he has on him - and his life. Rated M for language and sexytimes.
1. I'm On A Ride And I Wanna Get Off

_**A/N: Instead of finishing one of my ever-growing catalog of WIPs, I am starting another new story. And as are most of my recent endeavors, it is going to be of a more *ahem* mature theme. (Can't seem to get away from these, lol!) I hope you enjoy it - or at least don't think any less of me afterward... :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER ONE<br>****"I'm On A Ride And I Wanna Get Off"**_

* * *

><p>When Will Schuester reflected on his life on this humid summer's night in late July 2012, he came to the conclusion that he'd hit shit bottom.<p>

He was slouching on his sofa, shirtless and sweating and cursing his super's name; this was the third day of the heat wave and the second day the building's air conditioning was broken. It was just the latest in a series of events that had convinced Will that a nauseous God was now using him and his existence as a divine air-sick bag.

It was almost two years since he'd ended his excuse of a marriage to Crazy Terri and he'd finally been free to pursue a relationship with his true love, Emma Pillsbury. Who'd then figuratively kicked him in the nuts when she'd turned around and started seeing her dentist, the impossibly hot Dr. Carl Howell, before he'd gotten his head on straight.

Will grudgingly couldn't blame her; hell, he'd have climbed up on that himself if he had the chance. He'd considered telling her that he swung both ways to see if they wanted a little playmate but he could never find the right moment. And then when he'd turned his back for one weekend to take the kids to Sectionals, Carl and Emma were married.

Seeing them appear happy at first had been like torture. He'd suppressed the pain temporarily by trolling places like Scandals (he'd decided Emma was the only _woman_ he wanted to be with now) and having significant 20-minute relationships in the bathroom with the man _du jour, _where every night ended with some hottie on his knees and going for extra credit.

He'd been so absorbed in Glee Club he didn't notice until it was too late that Emma's marriage had crashed and burned. He tried to be supportive but she kept him at arm's length. Just when he was sure he'd been friend-zoned, April Rhodes blew into town. One minute he was helping her prep her musical _CrossRhodes: The April Rhodes Story_; the next he was going to play the male lead. Fortunately, it opened right after Nationals; he reckoned a summer in the Big Apple would just be the perfect way of getting over Emma.

But, after a week's worth of performances_,_ he realized he couldn't live without her. He quit _CrossRhodes_ and flew back to Lima the next day to try and win her back.

But she was gone.

His heart collapsed when he read the tear-stained letter she'd left with Shannon Beiste about how she'd felt about him but had been afraid of committing so soon after her failed marriage. And when he'd left, she knew that he'd be unable to resist the allure of Broadway and would never be back. So she resigned, packed her bags and left Lima, leaving no forwarding address.

To say he was a mess was an understatement, made worse when he watched his _CrossRhodes_ understudy win the fucking Tony. He compensated by throwing his entire soul in to Glee Club and managed to get that treasured Nationals trophy. He'd still been unable to muster up his A-game so he convinced Sue to join him in co-directing the team. (He really was a sucker for punishment.)

Now half of his kids had graduated and left, off pursuing their dreams, and all he had left were lesson plans and his own thoughts.

Taking a sip from his equally-sweating can of Bud Lite, all he could think about was how horny he was and his one overriding desire was to get laid. But it was just too hot and sticky to try and make himself presentable to go out.

He turned to that 21st century oracle, the internet, to see if there wasn't some more convenient way he could scratch his itch. It didn't take long for him to find a number of male "escort" sites. One called "The Reflex" caught his eye. It offered a variety of types and same-day service. Rates were reasonable and confidentiality was guaranteed.

And it was a hell of a lot easier than trolling grindr.

After rolling his eyes at the flashing blurbs _"Why-y-y-y-y don't you use us?"_ and _"Try-y-y-y-y not to bruise us,"_ he started to question the good judgment of this decision - then listened to the screaming demands of his steel-hard dick and started his order.

He had to give some generic information on himself, then moved on to the selection page. By the time he was done, he'd asked for a Caucasian male (18 to 23) with a defined swimmer's build and a cut cock. Hair and eye color were flexible (as long as he wasn't a brown-eyed redhead).

The last line asked for any fetishes or preferences. Blushing, he typed in five characters and moved on.

After entering payment information (Pay Pal), he clicked "purchase" and got a confirmation number and an estimated arrival time of one hour. (Damn, he hadn't expected this to be so professional!)

Exactly 57 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Muttering to himself, Will came out of the bedroom. It sounded like a 1940s airstrip in the apartment. All the fans in the apartment were going at full blast so he wouldn't be sweaty and disgusting - there'd be time for that later. Curly hair slicked back, he wore a gauzy resort shirt half unbuttoned and linen pants.

He was actually getting Christmas-morning excited to see the gorgeous (he hoped), hard-bodied (he really hoped), horse-hung (really, really,_ really_ hoped) young stud waiting behind that door. He turned the knob and totally lost his breath.

The boy was _gorgeous,_ with light brown hair and piercing green eyes. A blazer hung over one broad shoulder on a crooked finger. Muscular arms were exposed by the sleeveless button-down shirt he wore with a school tie knotted around his neck. From tight Bermuda shorts showcasing a considerable package stretched long muscular legs that looked like they'd feel so good wrapped around Will's waist.

"Hey, killer," the boy said, lips pursed in a familiar smirk. "Thanks for choosing The Reflex for your pleasuring needs. Let's gimme a ride 'cause you wanna get off."

Will didn't know what to say as Sebastian Smythe sauntered into his foyer and palmed his crotch.

* * *

><p>Sebastian grinned at the conflicted look on Will's face as he felt a raging hard-on through the thin fabric. Oh, yeah, the dirty school-boy uniform the online profile indicated he should wear was doing his work for him. The teacher was so hot for him it wasn't funny. Hell, when he rubbed the tip of Schuester's cock, Sebastian was rewarded with a sticky wet spot growing under his finger.<p>

"Seb-Sebastian?" Will stammered, trying to control himself.

Sebastian gave him a bemused look. "Sorry, stranger, never heard of him. My name's Dalton and I'm here to get an education." And to make his point, he wrapped his hand around Will's dick and gave it a good squeeze.

Will couldn't help but let out a groan. But he backed off when the boy tried to get closer. "What...how...?"

Wishing he could just shove his cock in the teacher's mouth to shut him up, Sebastian instead gave him an annoyed look, then said, "Okay, Good Will Humping, you asked so here's my CV. Daddy Dearest, the State's Attorney, got indicted for racketeering and got put away to the tune of fifteen years. Dear _Maman_ packed up and went back to Paris, taking her cherished money and leaving her less-than-cherished baby boy behind. No more money, no more Dalton Academy. So here I am, putting my God-given skills to practical use to get by."

Sebastian stepped closer to Will with an amused glint in his eyes. "So here's my suggestion - there's no refunds, so get over it, get naked, and let's fuck." He grabbed Will's cock again, this time with both hands, and started rolling it between them.

Will moaned loud enough for the neighbors to hear over the fan buzz. "You like that, huh?" Sebastian teased. "You like it when bad boy Dalton touches your big daddy dick? I can tell you do. Do you wanna cum now or is there something else you want me to do?"

"Naked," Will managed to croak. "I want you to get naked."

Sebastian winked. "That's more like it. Yeah, Daddy wants to see his bad little boy's big nude erection, doesn't he?"

Taking Will's hand, Sebastian led him to the sofa and pushed him down to sit. He stepped away, pulling out his phone and setting it on a table before starting it playing.

Mesmerized, Will stared at the boy as he slowly popped his hips to the beat. He pulled his tie down his chest until it unraveled. It couldn't have been more erotic - until the boy sang along.

_"Can I blow your whistle, baby, whistle, baby_  
><em>Let me know<em>  
><em>Man, I'm gonna show you how I do it<em>  
><em>And I'll start real slow"<em>

Sebastian stared directly into Will's eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a smooth chest glistening with sweat.

_"I just put my lips together_  
><em>And I come real close<em>  
><em>Can I blow your whistle, baby, whistle, baby<em>  
><em>Here we go"<em>

When the song's tempo picked up, so did Sebastian's. He cast aside the shirt and body-rolled while feeling up his pecs.

_"I bet you like people_  
><em> And I bet you love freak mode<em>  
><em> And I bet you like boys that give love to boys<em>  
><em> And stroke your little ego"<em>

Sebastian ran his tongue around his lips, rubbing one hand over a hard nipple and the other over his rippling eight-pack. When he popped the button on his shorts and teased the zipper lower, Will started touching himself.

_"I bet you I'm guilty, your honor_  
><em> That's just how we live in my genre<em>  
><em> Who the hell done paved the road wider<em>  
><em> There's only one Seb, and I'mma gonna ride ya"<em>

Sebastian suddenly fell forward, breaking his fall push-up style. He started humping the floor and Will's eyes locked on his ass.

_"I'm a damn shame, order more champagne_  
><em>Pull a damn hamstring tryna put it on ya<em>  
><em> You bet my lips spin back around corner<em>  
><em> I'll slow it down, baby, and take a little longer"<em>

With each rise and fall of his pelvis, Sebastian's shorts slipped down and more of those twin mounds of tight muscle were revealed.

_"Gotta blow your whistle, baby, whistle, baby_  
><em>Let me know<em>  
><em>Man, I'm gonna show you how I do it<em>  
><em>And I'll start real slow"<em>

He rolled over on his back and reached down inside his gaping waistband with both hands. He raised his ass off the floor while sliding his shorts down his legs.

_"I'm gonna put my lips together_  
><em> And come real close<em>  
><em>Lemme blow your whistle, baby, whistle. baby<em>  
><em> And here we go"<em>

As that waistband slid south, Will watched Sebastian's "V" lines lengthen. He'd opened his fly and was jerking himself, wanting - no_ needing_ - to see what was waiting for him where they merged.

_"Watch, boy, while I work it  
>Let you watch me whistle while I work it<br>Just lay back, I won't stop it  
>'Cause you love it how I drop it, drop it, drop it on you" <em>

The waistband reached his thighs and Sebastian's long fat, cock finally sprung straight up from its confines, head shiny with pre-cum. Will's mouth watered at the sight of it.

_"Now, baby, let that whistle blow-oh oh oh  
><em>Yeah, baby, let that whistle blow-oh oh"<em>_

Lithe as a jungle cat, Sebastian jumped to his feet and kicked his shorts across the room. He stalked toward Will, lust-dark eyes predatory.

_"Can I blow your whistle baby, whistle baby_  
><em> Let me know<em>  
><em> Gotta show you how I do it<em>  
><em> And I'll start real slow"<em>

Will stood, his penis leaking and pointing at the boy like an obscene divining rod. His pants puddled on the floor and he stepped out of them and met him halfway.

_ I just put my lips together_  
><em> And you'll come real close<em>  
><em>I'mma blow that whistle, baby, whistle, baby<em>  
><em> Here we go..."<em>

Sebastian ripped Will's shirt open, exposing his taut chest with its dusting of hair. Will's arms snaked around Sebastian's waist to grab two handfuls of perfect ass and he pulled the boy toward him.

As their lips mashed together in a lustful kiss, two hard cocks rubbed together between their bodies. Sebastian kept up the friction as Will's mouth mauled his neck and chest. "Oh, fuck! I love it when you're rough with me, daddy. Bad boys need it rough," he hissed.

Will took that as an invitation to spin Sebastian around, wrap an arm around his neck and shove a finger in his hole. "How's this then?"

The boy gasped as Will's finger penetrated him, He'd pegged Mr. Sad Sack Sweater Vest to be a total sub...a quick fuck maybe followed up by him asking to be pissed on. But now he saw this was gonna be fun. "What's on the agenda first, daddy?"

"You're gonna low my whistle, just like you promised." Will pushed deeper inside Sebastian, wringing a moan from him while propelling him into the bedroom.

Sebastian was so distracted by the incredible feeling of Will's finger on his prostate he didn't know how he ended up on all fours on the bed with Will's cock shoved in his mouth. But it didn't mean he didn't know what to do with it. Building up a nice flow of saliva, he started out slow like the song said.

With strong strokes he licked the smooth underside of Will's beautiful nine-inch dick, teasing the rim of the head with flicks of his tongue as he lapped up the sticky streams of pre-cum that had dribbled down.

He wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked the swollen mushroom head, tongue tickling the slit. Rewarded with more pre-cum, Sebastian gripped the shaft with both hands and started twisting his head from side to side.

"Fuck," Will moaned as his head fell back. "So good. Don't stop, don't stop."

Sebastian changed techniques and started pushing further down Will's cock with each stroke of his lips until he bottomed out, nose bobbing in and out of the teacher's thatch of pubic hair. The feeling of that hard shaft of hot meat sliding up and down his throat coupled with the musky man-smell was intoxicating.

"Slow" was feeling real good, but Will was so backed up he just wanted to cum. Tangling his fingers in the boy's hair, Will took over and started to fuck Sebastian's face, thrusting in and out faster and harder. "You wanted it rough, baby boy, here's rough," he muttered through gritted teeth, relishing the feeling of control he had over the boy.

Sebastian hoped his throat wouldn't be too lacerated and wondered what had happened to _"try not to bruise it?"_ He looked up and saw that Will's face and chest were beet red. Smirking internally, he gave him ten seconds tops.

"I wanna cum on your face, baby boy," Will gasped, tugging his hair hard, "all over your pretty-boy face and you're gonna lick it off for daddy!"

Will let out an impressive groan and his body stiffened.

He yanked himself out of Sebastian's mouth just as his cock jerked and let loose a blast of hot cream that splattered Sebastian's beautiful face.

* * *

><p>Seven strong streams later and Sebastian's face was white and dripping with Will's seed. He first wiped his eyes clear then licked both fingers clean, slow and sensual. "You taste incredible, daddy," he purred, savoring the unique and addictive taste of cum.<p>

Will was shuddering as he came down from his orgasm and smiled down at the boy. "Such a dirty boy," he muttered as he wiped a clean line down Sebastian's cheek and pushed the finger between his lips.

Sebastian smirked as he sucked Will's finger, looking up at him with the most seductive eyes the teacher had ever seen. Will's cock twitched as he watched the boy drag every trace of cum off his face and onto that sinuous tongue.

After his face was clean (relatively), Sebastian got to his knees and kissed Will, feeding him a sample of his huge load as he did. Will hummed as he tasted himself, gripping the boy by his muscular arms. Looking down, he saw his dick was still half hard and plumping up again.

Sebastian felt it sliding up his thigh and smiled, "Well, well, well, someone's eager for round two."

"You're like Viagra for me, baby boy," Will purred as he reclined on the bed and reached for a bottle of lube. "Get ready for a wild ride."

And he sure as hell meant it. Sebastian was caught by surprise when Will grabbed him and dragged him on top of him until he was lying on his back on top of the older man's sweat soaked body. Then something big and slick and hard was sliding between his ass cheeks and making him swear as it pushed up into his hole. Will's strong hands were on his hips holding him, forcing the little ring of muscle to stretch wide around his cock as he pulled Sebastian further down. "How's that feel, baby? How do you like having my big daddy dick in your tight little boy hole?"

"So much, daddy, " Sebastian gasped, breath hitching at the burning pain as Will entered him._ Fuck me hard, this never-was has-been is full of surprises!_ "Keep it coming, dads. I can take as much as you can give,"

Sebastian couldn't see Will smirk at that cocky comment, but he felt it when Will thrust sharply upward, making him holler _"FUCK!" _as he hit his sweet spot. He loved watching the boy's pole stiffen and swell and kept it up until Sebastian was whimpering, "Oh god oh god _oh god..."_

"Now fuck yourself on me, baby," Will whispered in Sebastian's ear. "Fuck yourself on daddy's big cock until I tell you to stop."

Normally Sebastian would have told him to fuck himself, but he was totally under the teacher's spell. He leaned back, supporting himself on his hands as he got to work. Leg muscles flexing, he slid up and down on Will's shaft.

Every time he bottomed out, he let out a moan of complete pleasure. Damn, if the teacher's dick wasn't like the perfect size!

He reached up to start jerking his own cock when Will barked, "No! You're a bad boy, remember? You don't get touch yourself until I say you can."

Sebastian growled, "No fucking fair!" The old man had already got off once and his dick felt like a soda can someone had shaken. He needed to pop the tab ASAP so he started pumping his ass up and down faster. Soon he was bouncing on Will like he was riding a bucking bronco. Sweat poured down his chiseled body and his cock was swinging wildly. Every time it smacked his abs droplets of pre-cum went flying.

Will licked one up that landed on his lip and reveled in the taste. He'd have to blow the kid's whistle and get a full dose of his sweet spunk.

He leaned back, watching Sebastian at work in the mirror across the room. His lean, well-muscled body was heaving and flexing and covered in a sheen of sweat. His beautiful face was scrunched up in effort with eyes squeezed shut. Will was even more turned on by the sounds he was making as he rode him. The kid's tight ass was milking his cock for all it was worth and if this kept this up, he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last.

With Will's pole battering his prostate, Sebastian felt like he was losing his mind and cried, "Oh god! I wanna fucking cum so bad! _Please!"_

Will obliged, reaching around and gripping the boy's cock. He pumped it hard and Sebastian grimaced, feeling the pressure build with each glorious stroke.

He couldn't wait and ripped it out of Will's hand and started jerking himself at a blur. No more than a minute later, he crashed over the edge and howled as a wave of unbearable pleasure ripped through his body.

He came _hard._ His cock convulsed in his hand_,_ erupting with a huge gusher which splattered on his shoulder. A second and third steam landed on his chest. By the time the last driblets were sliding down his shaft, his torso was soaked and dripping with white cream.

Sebastian was still shuddering his way through a mind-blowing orgasm as his ass clenched down around Will's throbbing member. The sweat-soaked teacher grabbed the boy and pulled him close. He gasped out a strangled, _"Oh shit shit shit!"_ as he erupted and blew his second load inside Sebastian's still trembling body.

Still panting and wrapped in Will's arms, Sebastian felt Will's huge cock pulse and then the squirts of cum inside him. It was so hot that he actually felt a twitch from his spent cock lying in a pool of his own jizz.

When Will came down from his own climax, he climbed out from under Sebastian and started licking his cum-coated abs. "Hmmmm, you taste awesome."

The boy relaxed and stretched sensuously on sheets wet with sweat and cum. The teacher's tongue sliding over his slick skin made him all tingly and he had to admit to himself this was the best sex he'd had since Dalton and a certain threeway with Sterling and Duval.

He was so relaxed that he felt himself start to drift off...

* * *

><p>Will woke and stretched, consumed by a feeling of contentment he hadn't felt in a long time. The clock on his night stand showed he'd only dozed for a half an hour.<p>

He rolled over and saw the other side of the bed was empty. Padding naked into the living room, he watched a nude Sebastian collect his clothing. He particularly appreciated the view of the boy's pert backside as he bent over to pick up his shorts.

Sebastian sensed his presence and turned. He'd resumed his usual smart-ass persona. "Glad you're diggin' the view, Big Daddy. It's even more impressive from the front," he smirked, giving his junk a little rub. "Sorry to ruin all that awesome afterglow, but I'm obliged to inform you that cuddling is extra. As was riding me bareback." He squatted down to retrieve his shoe from under the couch and made sure to give Will a great look at his hole. "It's time for Dalton to hit the road."

And he'd be alone again. A crazy idea popped into Will's head. Absolutely insane. Guaranteed to be an epic failure. _But... _

After all of ten second's deliberation, he came to a decision and said, "Sebastian..."

Wagging his finger playfully, Sebastian interrupted, "Ah, ah, ah. The name's Dalton. And if you lemme take a shower before I go, there'll be no charge if you wanna join me."

"Sebastian..."

"By the way, I really had you pegged all wrong. I thought you were just a clueless dork, but you got a lot of porn star in you, you know. Major props, man."

"Stop!" Will snapped, shutting him up. "I want you to stay."

Sebastian was caught off guard by that for a second before his walls went up again. "Damn, I must be an even better fuck than I think!" he said with fake incredulity, then his face hardened. "Listen, you paid, we fucked, I go. This ain't some _Pretty Woman _reboot. You want me again, you log in to The Reflex and order me again."

Speaking from the heart, Will had on a caring smile. "You're better than this. You're smart, you're talented. You don't want to waste your potential -"

"Spare me that bullshit," Sebastian eye-rolled. "I don't need the Lima Loser inspirational speech, Vanilla Ice_. _Life sucks and then you die. The end."

"Okay. How about this. Where do you live?"

"As Jack Dawson said in _Titanic,_ I'm on God's good humor." _Yeah, ever since the minister at the Methodist church shelter got a little grabby and then threw me out, _he thought._  
><em>

"Isn't staying here better than being homeless?" Will pressed.

Sebastian folded his arms and took a bored look around the room. "Let me get back to you on that one."

"Okay, best offer. You stay here with me. I'm guessing you're really only sixteen or seventeen. We enroll you at McKinley and you finish your education. I'm sure you'd be a shoo-in for any number of scholarships -"

"Sure, maybe the 'Slumdog Millionaire Award for the Lowest You Can Sink'," Sebastian muttered. "Public school would certainly be that."

"Last chance," Will stated flatly, folding his arms to match the stubborn boy's posture.

Inside, Sebastian wanted to jump at the offer. But he couldn't appear weak. He'd learned from his father, the old bastard, that you always negotiate from a position of strength - and if you didn't have one, you didn't let your opponent know that. "Is this how you motivate your merry band of talentless trolls?" he asked disdainfully.

Will just stared.

With a sparkle in his green eyes, he met Will's gaze and said, "Okay. Now I know you just want me around 'cause I'm a great fuck, right? _If_ I were to stay, I'm assuming I'd be expected to service you whenever the monster rises to the occasion now that we've fed the beast and got that old reflex going again." He shrugged. "I really don't care. Call it rent." _And I notice no one's objecting, either. _

He continued, "Just letting you know up front, I'm not quitting The Reflex" -_ not right away, anyway!_ - "so you have to keep your nose out of my life. I don't need another so-called father-figure going all Cosby family on me with the 'my roof, my rules' shit, okay?" He held out his hand (and held his breath). "Deal?"

"Deal," Will said, smothering his smile. He took Sebastian's hand and shook it.

"This is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship, daddy," Sebastian smirked - before grabbing Will's cock with his free hand...

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>_

_**A/N: Well, that's it. Chapter One of we'll see how many. A very good friend gave me the prompt and I finally felt like seeing what I could do with it. I hope he - and everyone - enjoys it. Please review and let me know what you think, too! :)**_

_**"Whistle" by Flo Rida was adapted by Sebastian for his strip show.**_


	2. If I Should Find A Helping Hand

_**A/N: Here we are. Chapter two. As before, this story is going to be of a more *ahem* mature theme with a ****few taboos broken. I hope you enjoy it - or at least don't think any less of me afterward... **_**:)**_**  
><strong>_

_**And thanks for the suggestions, you. As you see, I used most of them! **_**;)**_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER TWO<br>****"If I Should Find A Helping Hand"**_

* * *

><p>New beginnings.<p>

Ryder Lynn was making his way across the football field of his new school. His new white-and-red uniform was filthy, his legs felt like rubber, his whole body ached, and he felt like throwing up. Still, he tried to maintain a positive outlook. Right about now, most guys would be thinking - if not saying - that Coach Beiste could go suck a big hot one. And the fact that he wasn't had nothing_ (well...almost nothing)_ to do with the fact that that lady would probably smack him into the middle of next week if he mouthed off.

He was still panting from the extra hour of wind sprints he been forced to run for waffling too many plays today. _Again._ For some reason, he couldn't seem to get them right, no matter how hard he studied the playbook. It was almost like his was _different_ than everyone else's.

But that was nothing new. No matter how hard he studied, it was never enough. I mean, his father was a fucking PhD, a professor of molecular pharmacology at the Ohio Northern University school of pharmacy over in Ada. You'd think there'd be a smart gene or two he'd inherited from his brainiac dad_ somewhere _in his six-foot-two body.

If there were, it was well hidden.

He'd study his ass off, but when a test paper was put in front of him, it was like it was written in a foreign language. He flunked out his freshman year at Ada High School_.__ Whatever happened to "no kid left behind?"_ he wondered. Actually, he'd avoided being held back by a whole lot of summer school. After he'd made it through with a D average, it was decided Ryder (though no one had felt the need to consult _him,_ naturally) needed a change of venue.

So now he was a McKinley Titan. New beginnings.

As he entered the building and made for the boys' locker room, he had to admit that he had a good feeling about McKinley. The football team was kinda cool (except for a couple of major jock-bully-assholes named Surette and Lipoff). And, so far, he'd managed to avoid being named the team screw-up by winning everyone over with his awesome touchdown dances those times he'd made it into the end-zone.

The room was empty. He opened his locker and removed his soap and shampoo before stowing his gear. He snagged a towel from the rack then stripped down to his jock.

Every muscle in his body had stiffened up. He laced his fingers and stretched his arms over his head while arching his back. Hmmm, that felt good. But not as good as that hot water would against - _what the hell?_

He froze when he heard a male voice start singing:

_"Dah-nah nah-nah, dah-nah nah-nah  
>Dah-nah nah-nah, the reflex<br>Dah-nah nah-nah, the reflex  
>The reflex-flex-flex-flex"<br>_

It was coming from the shower room. Ryder slowly leaned to his left and cautiously peered around the edge of the bank of lockers to see a billowing cloud of steam slowly surrounding a showering figure.

_"You've gone too far this time_  
><em> But I'm dancing on the valentine"<em>

It was no boy, but a full-grown man. A _really_ good-looking man. He was standing under the shower spray, slowly massaging shampoo into his curly hair as the water ran down his lean, well-muscled body. _  
><em>

____"I tell you somebody's fooling around_  
><em> With my chances on the danger line"<em>___

Ryder licked his lips as water sheeted over perfect pecs and traced the channels between a chiseled six pack and hugged the defined abdominal "V" lines which converged toward a wet thatch of pubic hair and _- holy shit!_

________"I'll cross that bridge when I find it_  
><em> Another day to make my stand<em>, oh-woah"_______

_Holy shit, holy shit, holy fucking shit._ A confused rush of feelings filled Ryder as he kept looking. But he couldn't _not_ look. At that perfect dick. That long, thick dick with the rivulet of water streaming off the tip.

The guy rinsed out his hair and started soaping up his body. Ryder sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to keep from moaning as that lucky bar of soap slowly slid over his slick skin. All bets were off though when the man's hand moved south and paid close attention to his cock and balls.

____High time is no time for deciding_  
><em> If I should find a helping hand, oh-woah<em>"___

_Fuck. A helping hand sounds pretty good right now, _Ryder concluded as he watched that dick start to stiffen and grow from the attention. He reached inside his jock and pulled out his aching cock. It was leaking and he used his thumb to spread pre-cum over the head before he started pumping his shaft with slow, deep strokes...

___"Why-y-y-y-y don't you use it  
>Try-y-y-y-y not to bruise it..."<em>__

Ryder cringed when he heard a voice from_ behind_ him join in the chorus. He'd been caught - with the smoking gun still in his hand.

He was so fucked. His new beginning at McKinley had just ended.

* * *

><p>"What. A. Dump,<em>"<em> Sebastian Smythe proclaimed with as much panache as any Bette Davis drag queen worth their caliber as, nostrils flared in disdain, he took a walking tour of William McKinley High School, the school to which he'd just transferred for the 12th grade.

Inevitably, he was comparing it to that bastion of privilege that was Dalton Academy. Gone was the dark wood, leather, marble floors. Being surrounded by grim gray lockers and cheap wood-laminate accent walls made him feel like he needed a shower. It would only be worse when classes commenced and the unhallowed halls of this edifice of remedial leaning were crawling with the unwashed_ hoi polloi_ who thought _Jersey Shore_ and Sponge Bob Square Pants were the pinnacle of culture.

But, next week he would be one of them_._ Dressed in the best the Marts could offer (both Wal- and K-), he'd traverse these halls, trapped in his own personal High School Musical From Hell.

_Shame there's probably no Troy Bolton-type here because that's something I could definitely get into. Literally._

A twinge of guilt (an annoying new sensation that he was experiencing more and more frequently these days) plucked at his stomach as the ex-Warbler realized that if it weren't for his benefactor Will Schuester, he'd be crashing in some fucking rest-stop men's room and spending the rest of his life as a common bitch-for-hire.

So he'd better make the best of it.

Now that he pretty much had the lay of the land, he went looking for Daddy No-Bucks._ (Stop that.) _Will Schuester had said he'd wanted to get in some dance practice after setting up his room, but when Sebastian had checked, the dance studio was empty - save for the stimulating scent of male sweat.

He guessed that Fraud Astaire_ (seriously, stop that shit)_ had probably hit the showers. Which would give him an opportunity to have some quality time with Daddy. He smirked, quickening his pace.

On entering the locker room, he heard Will singing_. Please, God, don't let him be rapping. What a boner-killer... _

_Aw, it's our song,_ Sebastian smirked when he recognized Duran Duran's "The Reflex". The online male-escort service that had brought him to Will's door was named after this piece of techno-pop drek. He peeled off his polo shirt and popped the button on his jeans, getting himself ready to surprise his daddy.

He was the one who got a surprise when he rounded the bank of lockers closest to the showers. Not only did he have a nice view of Will's naked body with muscles all wet and glistening but, as an added bonus, some tall drink of water in a jockstrap was jerking it while watching Schuester shower.

The boy was standing with his back to him, so Sebastian took in the great pair of muscular arms, the broad shoulders and the tight bubble butt that was flexing in time with the motions of his arm as he polished his pole.

__"Why-y-y-y-y don't you use it  
>Try-y-y-y-y not to bruise it<br>Buy-y-y-y-y time, don't lose it"__

The kid froze when Sebastian quietly joined in singing. Then slowly turned, face beet red, with his cock still in his hand.

Sebastian let him suffer in silence while he checked him out. Tall, great looking, built like a Greek statue with pecs so big they were made for titty-fucking, and a long, fat cock that had him licking his lips.

Maybe he'd found his Troy after all.

__"Why-y-y-y-y don't you use it  
>Try-y-y-y-y not to bruise it<br>Buy-y-y-y-y time, don't lose it"__

He sidled up to the guy and pressed close to him. "So, Hung Like Horse, you need some help with that?" he purred, casting an impressed glance down at the boy's still-hard cock. "Looks like it could be a two-man job."

Ryder didn't know what to say. With those piercing green eyes focused on him, it was obvious the dude was into him - and he allowed himself to admit he liked it. Plus he was totally Abercrombie hot with that quiffed hair and lean tight body on display that made him want to do a whole lot of things he'd never even considered before.

"Hey, Son of Frankenteen, you wanna play 'hide the sausage'? I know muscle boys like you do a lot of squats and I've got a nine-inch reason for you right here," Sebastian tried again, reaching inside his unbuttoned jeans and grabbing the bulge in his briefs.

_"The reflex is an only child, he's waiting by the park_  
><em> The reflex is in charge of finding treasure in the dark"<em>

Caught between the DILF in the shower and the hard-bodied hottie right there offering him his dick on a silver platter, Ryder's brain rebooted with sudden clarity. The desire surging through him washed away the teachings of his father that what he'd felt since puberty was bad and wrong and unnatural. The big PhD could go fuck himself and his beliefs, because his son was going to bust his guy cherry here and now.

_"And watching over lucky clover, isn't that bizarre_  
><em> Every little thing the reflex does <em>  
><em> Leaves you answered with a question mark" <em>

To Sebastian's surprise, Ryder stepped forward and roughly claimed the older boy's lips in his first guy kiss. At the same time, his free hand - because, yes, he was_ still_ holding his cock in the other - wrapped around the hot, hard package inside Sebastian's underwear.

Sebastian moaned into Ryder's mouth as the taller boy started massaging his dick, the thin cotton fabric providing even more friction across the tip.

_ I'm on a ride and I want to get off_  
><em> But they won't slow down the roundabout"<em>

Ryder started running his thumb over the slit of Sebastian's cock and felt the sticky patch on his underwear grow. He peeled back the waistband and pulled his erection out of its prison. It was strange but intoxicating to feel another guy's cock in his hand, hard and throbbing with the skin of the head velvety soft.

He kept stroking it and was rewarded with a glistening trail of pre-cum slowly leaking out onto his thumb.

"Taste it," Sebastian tempted.

Ryder sucked his thumb. That sample of Sebastian's sticky sweetness made him want to have seconds. He slowly sank down to his knees, running his tongue down the mid-line of Sebastian's cut torso - and discovering that he had a ticklish navel along the way - while at the same time dragging his jeans and briefs down to his ankles.

Ryder stared with fascination at his rigid penis close up. Pink and smooth with just a hint of a scar where he'd been circumcised, the head helmet shaped and tipped with a slit that was oozing that indescribable nectar. Ryder bent in and gently lapped it with his tongue, making Sebastian inhale sharply. Ryder smirked and did it again and got the same response. With lust in his eyes, he opened his lips and bent in to take the fat head into his -

Fighting his own desires, Sebastian backed off and laughed, "Easy there, killer! I don't usually turn down head, but you're a rookie, no offense, and I can't afford any tooth-related injuries down there. We'll sacrifice all the bananas we need to later, stud. Now assume the position and let's get this party started."

Ryder did as he was told, first standing up to give Sebastian what had to be one of the dirtiest kisses he'd ever gotten. Then he leaned up against the lockers, bent at the waist with his hands pressed against the cold metal doors.

After removing Ryder's jockstrap, Sebastian started feeling up his ass with one hand and gently rubbing his tight puckered opening with the other. The younger boy groaned as Sebastian started applying pressure with a slow rhythm. "You like that, muscle boy?"

Ryder hummed his affirmative - then moaned as something wet and wriggling started pushing into him. He banged a fist against the locker and shouted, "Fuck!"

That's when a husky voice inquired, "You fellas okay over here?"

* * *

><p>Will was enjoying the luxury of a long shower when he opened his eyes to the very pleasant view of Sebastian naked and squatting behind a strongly-built boy whom he just happened to be fingering. It was so erotic he felt his cock start to twitch.<p>

Leaving the shower, Will draped a towel around his neck, and walked over to where his ward was now rimming the beautiful guy. He so wanted in on the action, but wouldn't unless invited.

However, he wasn't above interrupting them when the boy slammed the locker and cursed. "You fellas okay over here?"

Briefly turning away from the boy's ass, Sebastian replied, "Just making new friends, like you said I should, daddy."

"Good boy." Will sat down on a bench and watched, hands rubbing his inner thighs.

Ryder was so lost in his sex haze he didn't even care that the DILF was watching them. All he knew was that each thrust of Sebastian's tongue was driving him crazy. Could anything else feel so fucking good?

_Jeezus!_ That question was answered when Sebastian slipped a lubricated finger inside him and started slowly fucking him with it. "How's that? Feels real good, huh?"

Ryder let out a strangled, "Yes," just as Sebastian hit something inside him that electrified every nerve in his body. A loud moan echoed around the locker room.

"Mm-hm, I know it does. You're such a big beautiful muscle boy, Stretch, and I'd love to watch you standing over me and fucking me into the mattress all covered in sweat with those muscles flexing. But I think you need to start out as a bottom. When I saw that Adam's apple of yours, I bet myself you'd moan like a bitch in heat." Which Ryder did again when Sebastian added another finger. "Mmmm. I could cum right now just listening to you."

He looked over at Will, who was lust-eyed and rubbing himself. "Now I'm gonna add another finger to stretch you out even more. That way you'll be all ready for me. Y'know, it's all bullshit, those guys in the videos who say they're virgins and then just hop on the old pogo stick and bounce away like they're on a horsie ride." He gently slid a third finger inside Ryder; he felt his cock stiffen even more if possible at the high-pitched groan the boy let out. "It may hurt a little at first, but believe me, it's so gonna be worth it."

At the end of it, Sebastian was lying on the bench on his back with Ryder straddling him. The boy sucked in sharply as Sebastian's slicked-up shaft started sliding into his body. After the head popped in, Ryder let himself get used to it for a minute before continuing to work his way down that pole. The burning feeling of his hole stretching open wider around such a thick cock was a mix of a little pain and a lot of pleasure and had him moaning louder than ever.

Sebastian grunted and cursed; he hadn't been with a virgin in a while and was reveling in the feel of Ryder's _very_ tight hole. "Fuck, you're tight as hell!" he exclaimed as he thrust up into him.

He started out slow at first but was building momentum. Ryder lived up to his expectations as he let out one continuous moan broken by choruses of "oh god's!" that sent sparks to the older boy's groin.

"I love hearing you scream," Sebastian gasped out, his balls slapping the bench as he railed that ass.

_Oh god, who wouldn't scream with so much meat stuffed in them! _Sebastian pistoned in and out of him like_ Titanic's_ engines, brushing that amazing spot that made him feel a jolt of unbearable pleasure with each savage thrust! Ryder's dick had never felt this hard in his life.

Will watched the show, stroking his own rock-hard member. He couldn't stand being on the sidelines any more and went over to where the kid was riding Sebastian, grabbed his neglected dick, and started pumping it hard.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" Ryder screamed. Feeling that rough hand sliding up and down his cock sent him over the edge. He felt his orgasm building and was on the verge of blacking out when he began blasting ropes of white cream high into the air.

Will bent over and wrapped his lips around Ryder's cock, taking the rest of that huge load into his mouth. He slurped it down like a pro as the boy quivered, still delirious with ecstasy. Aftershocks of pleasure ran through him as the man sucked every last drop of cum from his dick.

On the bottom, Sebastian was still still fucking up into Ryder as his ass closed around his cock like a vise. "Oh, shit! I'm gonna fucking cum! Oh, _shit!"_ he hollered and pulled out.

Will nudged Ryder aside and clamped his mouth around Sebastian's swollen dick right after the first streamer of cum erupted into his hair. _ "FUCK!"_ Sebastian climaxed, his back arching, his face and chest flame red, and his hips bucking as Will milked him dry with his talented lips.

Breathless, Sebastian sat up, gripped Will by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He enjoyed the taste of his own seed as he swept his tongue into the teacher's mouth. Then he surprised Ryder by doing the same to him.

Ryder's lips tingled at the intimate touch. Then he caught the tangy salt taste of Sebastian's cum left there by the kiss. _I could get used to this, _he thought.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Sebastian asked him with an eyebrow waggle, as if reading his mind.

Before he could answer, Ryder watched as the older boy climbed over him and, after saying, _"Pardon et moi_, _mec sex,_ it's daddy's turn," clamped his mouth on Will's dripping dick. The older man groaned and started with the "oh, yeah's" while he roughly grabbed Sebastian by the hair.

Ryder watched the ex-Warbler blowing Will and was gripped by another wave of lust. He rubbed his sticky groin and actually found he was getting hard. When the teacher held Sebastian's head in his hands and started fucking his face, he was jerking in time right along with him.

Will suddenly stiffened, a wild cry ripped from his throat and Sebastian's jaw started working overtime as he swallowed. A trickle of white leaked down his chin.

Ryder lost it, a whine escaping his gritted teeth when his cock convulsed in his hand and he came a second time. His whole body shuddered as jizz spilled down his fist.

He looked up to see the two guys looking at him with surprise - and a little awe - written on their faces. "Damn. Way to go, Man of Steel," Sebastian exclaimed. "How many more shots have you got in that gun?"

Ryder fell back, still flushed with testosterone. _Wanna find out?_ is what he wanted to quip, but his phone chimed with his father's ringtone (the _Star Trek_ red alert klaxon). He scrambled to his feet, grabbed his cell and swiped he screen.

Shit, his old man was outside waiting for him. And had been for ten minutes.

He grimaced. He was covered in spunk and sex-sweat and had no time to shower. _Gross._

Ryder threw on his clothes, babbled a goodbye to the two nameless strangers he'd just had sex with and tore out of the room, leaving them nonplussed.

As he rode home, he mulled over the way he'd just gone for it with no hesitation. Like a reflex action. And it had felt _so good. _

Then Ryder realized for the first time in a while he felt at peace with himself - after being fucked by a guy and getting off watching some hot guy-on-guy action. The guilt he would normally feel when waxing the weasel to fantasies about Chris Evans, Chris Pine, or Chris Hemsworth - into which, as he got close to cumming, he would always insert an "acceptable" (i.e. female) substitute - was gone.

He smiled at the thought of the green-eyed boy and, smelling the sex musk coming off his body, hoped he'd see him again.

Soon.

* * *

><p>It was the first day of school. Ryder stepped off the school bus, determined that this would going to be a positive experience.<p>

Well, it had started out pretty well. He'd gotten his wish. He'd found his hottie again when the boy with the CW hair boarded the bus a few stops after his own. Sebastian smirked as soon as he laid eyes on Ryder and casually sat down next to the boy who he'd fucked into acceptance.

Sebastian had let him squirm for a few minutes, then was totally cool. Ryder had to laugh when he'd introduced himself (quietly) as "Sebastian Smythe, the guy who took your anal virginity." Then they were fist-bumping and Sebastian was calling him "Mr. Hit-It-and-Quit-It" for how Ryder had torn out of the locker room and saying that they'd have to "get together sometime soon to make it up to me" with a leer and an arch wink.

Ryder had never blushed so hard in his life. But he didn't exactly hate the idea either, this new friend also being his fuck buddy. Or more.

With Sebastian walking at his side, Ryder slung his backpack strap over one shoulder and crossed the courtyard. As he mounted the stairs, he dug his schedule out of his pcoket and saw that home room was in room E-155._ With a_ _Mr._ _W. Schuester. Who's also my American history teacher, it looks like._

Cool. His dad had stressed to him the importance of talking to his teachers about extra help. He turned to Sebastian and said, "It looks like my home-room teacher is also my History teacher. You think asking this Mr. Schuester this early for some private one-on-one tutoring is a good idea?"

Sebastian's eyes bulged and he let out a huge gut-busting laugh. He kept on laughing until tears were flowing down his face.

Wondering what the joke was, Ryder (like everyone around them) looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell, dude?"

Sebastian finally composed himself and wiped his face, breathing, "S-Sorry, Stretch, private joke. No, I actually think that's a _great_ idea. From what I've heard, he should be_ real_ receptive to that kind of...arrangement."

The ex-Warbler accompanied him to his home room, his customary smirk growing the closer they got. He hung around outside the door as Ryder walked inside_._

Two seconds later, he heard both Ryder and Will Schuester shout, "_HOLY SHIT!"_ then call out_ "SEBASTIAN!"  
><em>

Sebastian chuckled as he walked away, threading his way through a crowd of McKinley meat puppets. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all...

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<br>**_

_**A/N: Well, that's that. The next chapter should be out a lot sooner than this one. Hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always are welcome so please review! _** "The Reflex" was released by Duran Duran in 1984 and will appear in the next chapter. All chapter titles will be lyrics from this and other Duran Duran songs.**_**_

_**Song: "The Reflex" from Duran Duran's 1983 album **_**Seven and the Ragged ****Tiger. **


	3. Why Don't You Use It?

_**A/N: And I've made it to chapter three. Usually this is where I start to falter - but this time I am **_**extremely**_** motivated. As I keep saying, this story is of a more *ahem* mature theme with a ****few taboos broken. Enjoy... **_**:)**

**_Sam's song is Bryan Adams' "(I Wanna Be) Your Underwear" from his 1996 album_ 18 'Til I Die.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER THREE<br>****"Why Don't You Use It?"**_

* * *

><p>Will had been looking forward to the first Glee Club meeting of the year all day. When the bell finally rang and announced the end of last period, he rushed to the choir room to try and be there first (for a change) to set up his surprise.<p>

He'd gotten a hell of a surprise that morning when Sebastian's mystery boy from the locker room - Ryder - had walked into his homeroom and asked to speak to him. After their rather vocal moment of mutual recognition, he'd shit a whole chimney's worth of bricks worrying if he'd be brought up on charges by the end of the day (not so much from the kid, who'd really seemed to have enjoyed himself).

Next period, he'd had Sebastian in AP American History. His ward had quickly seen something was off and pulled him aside after class, assuring him that Ryder had no intention of telling anybody anything. It had literally been a life-changing experience for the kid - and he was even open for a rematch. Will had breathed a sigh of relief.

Now, with all that drama behind him, he came to the best part of his day. Looking at those seven fresh and hopeful faces - Sam, Blaine, Tina, Brittany, Artie, Sugar and Joe - he could feel the camaraderie and sense of accomplishment that filled the room. There was still formidable talent here. Plus, their new position as national champions had put them at the top of the high-school food chain, hopefully breaking Glee's bad reputation and sending them new members to swell their ranks.

_And now to the business at hand._ (If Finn had been there, he would have asked him for a drum roll.) Will smiled and announced, "Now, let me introduce our first new recruits." He turned to his office door and called, "Come on in!"

Sebastian and Unique entered with wary smiles on their faces. Will clapped his hands and announced, "Let's give it up for these show-choir ex-pats, Nationals MVP Wade 'Unique' Adams and former captain of the Warblers" - he paused when he heard Blaine's uncharacteristic snort - "Sebastian Smythe."

The kids' applause was lukewarm at best.

"Take a seat," Will said to Sebastian and Unique, then looked at his kids with disappointment. "Guys, where's the love?" he asked, watching as Blaine side-eyed Unique as she took the empty seat next to him - what Blaine still saw as Kurt's place, he supposed - while Tina unsubtly slid her chair away from Sebastian, who'd sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, but I've been fighting for solos here for _three years,"_ she complained. "Competition to be the 'New Rachel' is already fierce, so the last thing we need is _more_ competition."

"The 'New Rachel'? Guys, Glee is all about being a team, not who gets the solos."

"Says the man who always gave all the solos to Rachel Berry," Sugar accused, flipping her hair at him.

"The Lost Kardashian has a point, _mon capitán,"_ Sebastian cut in. "Elphaba Jr. was a bit of a spotlight hog. If you want the_ new_ New Directions to be a team, I can personally get on board with that. Solos can be more amicably distributed. And, instead of a lead soloist, maybe we need something more like a front man." ("That's pretty much the same thing," he heard Wheelchair McHomie mutter.) "One with the sex appeal to make the girls scream and the gays cream in their panties."

"Who? You?" Tina scoffed.

"Who better?" Sebastian fixed her with a scornful gaze. "My apologies, Yum Yum, but while I'm actually diggin' the whole Swinging London ensemble, those little dumplings" - he waved a hand at Tina's modest breasts - "couldn't keep Asian Abs munching on your _dim sum,_ so that pretty much finishes you off. And while Blaine here _used_ to be sex on a stick, all the hand-holding and scrapbooking and delicate frotting with his whey-faced gelfling has left him about as sexy as a baby panda these days."

Tina and Blaine just stared in open-mouthed shock.

"So, are you like poor now or something?" asked Sugar as she ran her eyes over Sebastian's decidedly non-designer clothes. "Sorry. Asperger's."

"I'm sorry but what are _you_ even_ doing_ here? Your voice makes my ears want to bleed, so why don't you take Mafia Dad's platinum card and stick it so far up your _derrière _you choke on it and shut up?" An annoyed Sebastian cut her with his intense green eyes. "Oh, sorry_._ _Not_ Asperger's."

Will winced. After last year's shenanigans, he was pretty sure the Glee kids might not be very accepting of Sebastian, so this morning he'd told him to play nice.

So much for that.

The meeting devolved into one huge bitch fest. Feeling a tension headache starting to form, Will pinched the bridge of his nose.

Later, he stood in the darkened control booth at the back of the auditorium after Glee to watch the five contenders blow "Call Me Maybe" out of the water as they competed to be the "New Rachel" - mostly to make sure there was no bloodshed. Each had their strengths, but - _and maybe I'm being biased -_ he thought Sebastian's charisma put him ahead of even Blaine's showmanship.

The open tryouts held the next day for new blood was torture. Only two worthy candidates stood out from the otherwise woefully untalented crowd. However Marley Rose was the only auditionee he chose; the other, "Just Jake," had way too much attitude for Will's liking.

A shame, too, since the kid was smokin'._  
><em>

As he typed up the new Glee Club roster, Sam ducked his head through his always-open door. "Mr. Schue?"

"Yeah, Sam, what can I do for you?"

"Kurt's dad said I should ask you if there's anything I can bring this weekend."

Will had a senior moment until he looked down and saw _Sam/Weekend_ written in this Friday's square on his desk blotter/calendar. He groaned inwardly as he remembered; with Finn and Kurt both gone, Burt and Carole Hummel had asked if he could watch their seventeen-year-old charge while they were away campaigning.

"Um, no, nothing," Will replied, forcing a smile for Sam's benefit. "I've got everything covered."

"Cool!" Sam exclaimed. "We're going to have a blast this weekend." He grinned and went on his merry way.

Will sighed heavily. Then started to laugh in spite of himself. Life sure had a way of throwing him some major curveballs. _Oh, yeah, a _real_ blast. Especially when I try and explain my new roommate..._

* * *

><p>Sam Evans lay on Mr. Schue's bed on top of the covers. He tossed and turned as too many thoughts filled his brain and kept him from sleeping.<p>

When he'd arrived at the apartment, Will had shown him to what turned out to be the master bedroom. Sam had tried to decline, but his teacher insisted, saying he would be sleeping on the couch since Sam was a guest...and the other bedroom was now occupied.

(In the end, Will had just told Sam the truth about Sebastian. Well, he'd omitted a few minor details - like the part about the escort service. And that he and Sebastian were fucking.)

At first, it had seemed weird to Sam that the ex-Warbler was living there. Sure, Sebastian had told the Glee kids that all the rumors about him being broke and homeless were true - something Sam could _totally_ sympathize with. But the more he thought more about it, the more it made sense that Mr. Schue would take him in off the streets. He was just that sort of guy_._

Thinking about Will, Sam's thoughts took a sudden detour and, while the teacher was still the focus, they weren't exactly about his good deeds. They were the type of thoughts that kept him awake. And very hard.

Outside the window the moon was full and its radiance illuminated the room, painting his muscular body in pale blue light. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down past his pecs and tiers of abs to where his shorts were tented with desire. Fuck_._

He needed to take care of himself. But that would be really rude while he was in Mr. Schue's bed. A bed that held the masculine scent of Will Schuester (and, unknown to Sam, a touch of Sebastian Smythe's).

He wiped a sheen of sweat from his brow and got out of bed, deciding what he needed was a cold drink. To be followed by a cold shower.

In the kitchen, Sam opened the refrigerator and - shit, there was no water. As he double-checked, a waft of cold air caressed his bare skin and his nipples stiffened.

The only thing there was beer and a bottle of something that looked like iced tea. He chose the bottle, poured himself a glass, and took a long sip, relishing the feeling of cold running down his throat and into his empty stomach. _Dang, this stuff is strong!_ It didn't taste like any iced tea he'd ever had, but it wasn't bad.

He drained the glass and poured another before walking into the dim living room, all the while staring at his teacher's sleeping form. Mr. Schue was wearing only briefs and the remote was resting on his bare chest. With one arm crooked over his head and a hand resting against his face, Will's pose put Sam in mind of a male version of the drawing in _Titanic_. _  
><em>

Sam took another sip and felt his body reacting to how fucking hot Will was - that lean dancer's body with its tight, defined muscles...the hair fuzzing his chest and man-trailing down the mid-line of his abs...sky blue briefs that clung to what was one seriously impressive package.

He'd had a crush on Will Schuester ever since he'd joined Glee Club. The teacher was kind and caring made Sam feel good about himself - unlike all the girls he'd been involved with since coming to McKinley. And, hell, did he mention the guy was hot as hell?_  
><em>

As a warm tingly feeling spread through him, all Sam wanted to do was wrap his generous mouth around Will's considerable cock and suck the cum out of him. (Yes, he was bisexual; when Sam had told Teen Jesus he'd lost his virginity summer before last, he'd neglected to mention it had been to a guy.)

Will's eyes opened right at that moment and took a minute to focus on Sam. "Sam, s'at you?" he murmured.

"Yeah." Sam's mouth was dry and he took another sip. "Sorry I woke you."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted a drink." He held up the glass a little unsteadily. "Iced tea."

The way Sam was looking at him with those gorgeous green eyes made Will shift self-consciously and wish he was a little more covered up. "Is everything okay, Sam?"

"I like you."

_Say what?_ Any last vestige of sleep evaporated as Will processed that statement. He smiled benignly and tried to defuse this before it became a situation. "Well, I like you, too, Sam. But I don't think it's -"

"No," Sam interrupted. "I _like_ you. Like, _like_ like you." He sat down on the sofa, one muscular thigh pressing up against Will's forearm.

To keep from staring at the bulge in the boy's shorts, Will took the glass from him and sniffed the contents. "Um, Sam, you do realize this is _Long Island_ Iced Tea, which is mostly alcohol?"

Sam smiled widely. "I do now. So that's why it feels so warm in here." With a chuckle he started to sing: _"It's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes." _Will goggled when Sam started seat-dancing, pressing that barely-clad ass against his crotch in the process._  
><em>

Will felt a little warm now himself. "I...I didn't know you liked guys. I mean, you've been with Quinn, Santana, Mercedes -"

"We _both_ know a guy can like both," Sam said with an arch wink. "I've had a crush on you for a long time, Mr Schue. I can't believe you didn't know. I thought I gave it away when you gave us your cell number and I fucking fist-pumped."

Sam leaned in closer, licking his oh-so tempting lips. "I made up not being able to tie my shoes just so I could spend time close to you." Will inhaled sharply as Sam ran a finger across his chest and grazed his left nipple. "And you don't know how much I wanted to see _your_ 'nuttage' when you took over Rocky in _Rocky Horror."_

He leaned in and planted a hot, wet kiss on Will's lips. Without thinking, Will started sucking on Sam's lush lower lip and ran his hands up the boy's arms, feeling the hard bunches of muscle.

After about ten seconds, Will came to his senses and pulled away. "Sam," he started, but the boy's mouth crushed against his again and it just felt so fucking good, Will felt his resolve weakening - and his dick hardening.

When they came up for air, Will stuttered, "S-Sam, I t-think you should go and put some clothes on."

Instead, Sam swung his leg over Will and straddled him. Smiling slyly, he began to sing:

_"I wanna be your t-shirt when it's wet  
>Wanna be the shower when ya sweat<br>I gotta to be the tattoo on your skin  
>Yeah, lemme be your bed, baby, when you climb in"<em>

Sam ran his rough hands over Will's tight upper body, loving the feel of chest hair as he pushed his fingers through it.

_"I wanna be the sheets when ya sleep  
>Lemme be the secrets that ya keep<br>I gotta be the spoon to stir your cream  
>I wanna to be the one that really makes ya scream"<em>

He bent down and started licking the teacher's diamond-hard nipples, giving him goosebumps as his tongue aggressively teased the nubs.

_"I wanna be your lipstick when ya lick it  
>I wanna be your high heels when ya kick it<br>I wanna be your sweet love, babe, yeah when you make it"  
><em>

Will groaned as Sam pressed their cocks together. He could feel the heat of Sam's stiff pole through the two thin layers of cotton.

_"_From your feet up to your hair_  
>More than anything I swear<br>I wanna be your underwear"_

Sam suddenly stood up on the sofa. Will took in the view from below and mused how Sam, with his ripped physique, was a Greek statue come to life. As if reading his mind, Sam put his hands behind his head and flexed.

__"I wanna be the itch that ya scratch  
>Wanna be your <em>_chair when ya relax _  
><em> I gotta be your razor when ya shave<em>  
><em> Wanna be the habit that really makes ya crave"<em>_

He swung his hips and started rubbing his package. Will's mouth watered as a new wet spot formed on the front of the boy's briefs, quickly growing bigger than the others already marking the gray fabric.

_"I wanna be your hot tub when you're dippin'  
>I wanna be your bathrobe when you're drippin'<br>I wanna be your cocktail, baby, when you're sippin'"  
><em>

Then Sam started to tease his waist band down. Will was excited to see Sam's skin was completely smooth down to the thick root of his cock - and beyond.

__"_I just wanna be right there  
><em>More than anything I swear  
>I wanna be your underwear"<em>_

Will was breathing heavily as Sam, smiling seductively, stretched his briefs off and over to reveal his beautiful nine-and-a-half-inch cut penis. He eased the elastic behind his sack and let his smooth balls hang low and free.

_____"Wanna be your sleepin' bag, baby, slip inside  
>Let me be your motorcycle n' take ya for a ride<em><br>_I wanna be your hot sauce, yeah, when you're cookin'  
><em><em>I wanna be your sunglasses, hey, good lookin'<em>_____"  
><em>

He wet his lips as a bead of pre-cum oozed from Sam's slit and stretched down into a glistening thread. Will opened his mouth as the thread broke and fell onto his waiting tongue. Tasting Sam sent sparks to his already aching groin.

_"_I wanna be the one ya stick your hook in  
>I just wanna be right there<br>More than anything I swear  
><em>Oh yeah, I wanna be your underwear"_

Sam pulled off his briefs and dropped them on Will's face. "Consider that my assignment for the week, daddy," he purred.

That did it. _Daddy._ The word was Will's kryptonite. He sucked in the glorious male aroma from Sam's underwear and let his body surrender to his urges.

"Come here," Will growled. He sat up and roughly pulled Sam into his lap, latching on to the boy's tender lips with his own before traveling down his jaw to mark his neck and shoulder.

Will's hands snaked around Sam's waist to feel up his ass. "Fuck, daddy," Sam moaned, his hand scrabbling inside the older man's underwear. He couldn't believe this was happening. He gripped Will's cock and started stroking it to an even greater hardness.

"Good boy," Will whispered, "that's a very good boy. And maybe if you're a _really_ good boy, daddy will let you suck his big daddy dick."

Good boy that he was, Sam didn't wait to be told. He slid down Will's body, never breaking eye contact, and tugged the briefs off with teeth. Will had to chuckle when his penis sprung free and bopped Sam on the nose.

Sam rubbed the blunt tip across his lips, savoring the feel and taste of the pre-cum leaking steadily from the slit.

Will hissed with pleasure at the feel of Sam's tongue swirling around his cock head - _damn, the kid learned how to service all types of customers at that strip club - _ before putting those luscious lips to the purpose God intended. The boy worked his way down Will's fat cock, almost swallowing it completely down his throat.

Then Sam gripped Will's waist for support and managed to go down even further, making Will moan like a bitch.

"You're so fucking hot," Will panted, digging his fingers through Sam's hair. The blowjob was fucking amazing; he actually felt his toes curling. He looked down at the bobbing blond head and opined, "I guess you like my dick."

Sam pulled off Will's dick with an obscene slurp. "I'd like it better if it were in my ass, daddy," he smirked.

Sam immediately found himself on his back with the older man holding his legs apart. Lube-coated fingers spiked his hole, prepping him. It was driving him out of his mind and he begged Will to fuck him. Now.

Squeezing out a dollop of lube, Will coated his shaft with a few efficient strokes then fingered more in and around against Sam's hole. The younger boy hissed at the man's touch.

Will slid his cock inside the boy's body. "Holy shit," Sam grimaced and dug his fingers into the sofa cushions, taking a minute to get used to having such a large piece of meat shoved in him.

"God, baby, you've got the tightest ass I've ever felt," Will told him as he bottomed out. The boy was tight as hell and Will whimpered in ecstasy. He drilled Sam slowly at first, then picked up the pace until sweat coated his muscles and matted the hair on his heaving chest.

Sam's head was swimming in a testosterone overload. He pulled Will close to him, mauling his mouth with a wet and dirty kiss, wanting to take him in as deeply as he could get it. "Harder! Fuck me harder," he demanded. Will obliged and repeatedly slammed every inch of his cock into Sam, working out the week's frustrations on the boy's ass.

A non-stop jolt of raw pleasure ripped through Sam as Will pounded his sweet spot. "Oh, fuck!" Sam yelled. "You're gonna make me cum!"

"Hey, got room for one more?"

Without breaking rhythm, Will looked up and saw Sebastian leaning in the doorway and watching with his signature smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Sebastian dug in his pockets for his key as he stood outside the apartment door. He'd just come from seeing a Reflex client who hadn't let him cum and he had a bad case of blue balls.<p>

He was a little surprised when he unlocked the door and heard grunts, moans and skin-slapping - all the unmistakable sounds of an ass being railed. He felt his cock stiffening in his pants as he walked toward the living room.

He stood taking in the very agreeable view of Will's sweat-soaked body pumping away between Sam's spread legs. _What Daddy Schue won't do for his kids,_ Sebastian thought, smirking. _And quite a nice surprise that Captain America here is a switch hitter. This weekend's looking up. I just hope he knows how to use those Mick Jagger lips of his._

Seeing Teacher-Of-The-Year pile-driving his student into the cushions, he started feeling a little territorial. He saw in their faces how lost in the moment they were and had to push aside a tiny flicker of emotion that the blond Adonis was treading on his turf.

Needing to take control of the situation, he quipped, "Hey, got room for one more?" not waiting for an answer before getting naked.

As the ex-Warbler approached, Sam yelled, "Shit, oh shit!" His dick was slapping his stomach, rock hard and fit to burst. Watching Sam's magnificent abs flexing and speckled with pre-cum was hypnotic.

Sebastian broke the spell and barked, "Shut it, Steve Rogers, and make yourself useful," and shoved his dick into the boy's mouth. To his delight, Sam immediately started sucking him off, swallowing all nine inches and making him moan long and loud. Sweet fucking lord, Mr. Brokeback Mountain was playing his skin flute like a virtuoso.

Lust taking over, Sebastian started pushing in and out of Sam's skilled mouth. "That's it, suck my cock. Keep sucking it. I love the feel of that plump-lipped pussy of a mouth," he panted. _He's so fucking good, he can be the one to give my new muscle boy blowjob lessons._

Seeing Sebastian face-fucking Sam turned Will on even more if possible. He grabbed Sebastian in by the back of his neck and kissed him hard, sucking on the boy's tongue and making him groan. "I want you in me," he hissed with their lips still in contact.

Sebastian pulled out of Magic Mike's mouth and went around to Will's back side. He reached under and teased his hole. There was lube from this morning's pre-breakfast fuck - _the most important fuck of the day,_ he thought - still present. That plus He-Man's saliva would do the trick.

He rubbed his tip against the opening and shoved himself in with a savage grunt.

As Sebastian pounded his ass, Will went back to pistoning in and out of Sam's. Their combined thrusting was even deeper and more powerful than before, quickly working Sam up to a massive orgasm. "I'm close, I'm close, ohhh, _fuck..."_

Suddenly Sam stiffened, his ripped stomach arching deliciously, screaming as his long-neglected cock exploded with a massive load that looked like it would never stop shooting. Thick streams of cum drenched his chest and stomach as he shuddered through his climax.

It was a chain reaction. Will groaned as Sam's ass clamped down around his throbbing cock. "Fuck me harder," he said over and over again to Sebastian. Then he tensed, every cord and vein standing out on his neck as he pulled out and shot his own long, wet load all the way up Sam's cum-soaked chest.

Sebastian lasted another minute, hips pumping wildly, not really caring about busting daddy's ass as he felt himself busting a nut. He pulled out and started pumping cum over Will's bubble butt and up his back. He got a surprise when his shaft suddenly was back in Sam's mouth and the blond boy was sucking down every last drop.

Something of a cum-whore from his days at Stallionz, Sam eagerly swallowed Sebastian's spurting cock. He moaned as he tasted the hot seed streaming down his throat,

Will bent down and kissed Sam's lips, relishing the taste of Sebastian's spunk. The boy kissed back with an enthusiasm that revealed his little boy crush to Sebastian's knowing eye. Feeling that ambivalent little twinge again, he felt the need to make it a three-way kiss. He licked some of his own seed off the other boy's lips before claiming Will's mouth and sliding his tongue inside.

Sam looked down at the cum covering his body. "Shit, it looks like an elephant jerked off on me."

"You look hot," Sebastian offered, actually meaning it. He couldn't deny Hobo McStripper was _jacked,_ with muscles in all the right places - especially that huge one swinging between his legs - which he hoped to taste for himself sometime soon.

Until then, he bent down and sampled some of the cum mixture from Sam's body with his tongue. _God, that'ss good_. "My cock head felt like it actually exploded."

Sam squirmed; Sebastian had found one of his many ticklish spots. "Tell me about it. I'm waiting to get the feeling back in my legs," Sam marveled. "That was, like, the fuck of a lifetime."

"Not necessarily. We still have the rest of the weekend," Will said suggestively.

Sebastian looked over at Sam, who was grinning at the prospect.

Soon, he and Sam were together, with Sam's legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked the Adonis up against the wall. Will stood back, telling them what beautiful hot studs they were as he directed them.

"Oh fuck, keep going," Sam started yelling, clutching him with those powerful arms as Sebastian slammed his nine hard inches into his ass. Sebastian smirked, reckoning the rookie would be well trained by Sunday.

I mean, seriously, he was Sebastian Smythe, heart-breaker and gay sex god.

Not to mention the "New Rachel"...

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE CONTINUED<em>**

**_Well, let's see if I can break the chapter three curse and push on past it. I'd really love to know what you think. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. _**


End file.
